The purpose of this research is to investigate women's high risk for depressive symptomatology using data from two community studies. Previous research implicates sex roles as a crucial predictor of sex differences in depression. This study goes beyong past research to examine the significance of multiple indicators of relative power in the family for identifying groups at particularly high risk for depressive symptomatology. In doing so, samples of married individuals are used, categorizing husbands and wives in terms of how traditional their power relationship is vis-a-vis wives' employment and comparative education, income, and occupational status. Women are expected to be at greatest risk for depressive symptomatology where the power relations are traditional, i.e., when their status is low in comparison with their husbands'. In cases where familiar power relations are non-traditional, i.e., where the husband's status on these dimensions is lower than the wife's, it is expected that husbands will be more likely than wives to be depressed. The research also takes into account factors that may mediate the impact of relative power on depressive symptomatology. These include conceptions of sex roles, the availability of social supports, role overload in terms of housekeeping and childcare responsibilities, and certain personality traits associated with traditional masculine and feminine roles. The data for this research consist of two large scale sample surveys both of which contain reliable scales of depressive symptomatology. This secondary data analysis will use multivariate techniques including analysis of covariance and regression.